Across Time
by DayDreamingFantasy
Summary: Niklaus and Elizabeth were lovers before his family tore them apart. Now they meet throughout the ages with her barely remembering them, yet being separated once more. Now the meet in modern day Mystic Falls with him being a different man. What will happen between them? Will she be able to look past the evil Klaus or fall for Elijah?
1. Transformation

Chapter One:

Snow fell quickly from the dark grey clouds covering the young adults playing outside of their small huts. Two women were watching in awe as two men dueled with swords. The duel was nothing more than sport, but it still made them admire with intrigue. The blonde woman turned towards her red head friend with a giggle. The red head still watched the blonde male swordfight with his brother.

"Will we always be this way? Two friends watching my brothers duel?" she asked and quickly turned to see her older brothers goofing off once more. Elizabeth smiled for her response and continued to admire the brothers. The blonde, Niklaus, was the sweet, yet playful one. He was always scolded by his father for his antics. He was caring though. He loved his family and friends. The brunette, Elijah, was more serious and honorable. He tried to keep his family together more than tear them apart. He was the security that his siblings needed.

Their lives were civil and fun until the werewolves attacked. The vile creatures killed their youngest brother, Henrik, one night in the woods. Elizabeth had never seen Niklaus so broken in her life. He mourned the loss of his youngest brother for months. Suddenly, their family started to become . . . different. Their mother and father started to make people around the village uncomfortable. A known witch was starting to hang around their house more now. Her parents forbade her from seeing the Mikaelson clan, but she couldn't resist the temptation for long. Her friends needed her during this tough time. She wanted to see her Klaus.

After a week of being away from them, Elizabeth walked to the hut and knocked on the door softly. A series of shuffling and cursing was heard behind the door. Mikael appeared with a wicked grin on his face. She slowly backed away always being afraid of him. He was rough on Niklaus and even attacked her a time or two. He grabbed her arm roughly forcing her inside. She almost fell over her feet once she came inside. She cried out in shock as she saw her friends laying on the floor with blood pouring out their chests.

"No!" she screamed loudly trying to get out of his grasp. She turned around starting to slap him away from her. He let her go with a smirk, but blocked the door. The red head ran towards Niklaus' body and started to cry. She grabbed his head repeating the word no while placing his head on her lap. Elizabeth ran her fingers through his blonde hair slowly. Tears sliding down her cheeks and onto his handsome face.

"Please, don't be dead," she begged and was suddenly forced on her feet once more. Mikael slipped a goblet in her hands. The red liquid splashing on her hands. She quickly grabbed a hold of the goblet and looked at him. Her tear stained face watching Mikael and Esther as they waited for her to drink from the goblet. She slowly placed the goblet to her lips drinking the bloody wine. She dropped the goblet and fell to her knees. Niklaus lifeless body lying on the floor. His handsome face brightened by the glow of the fire.

The tears stopped flowing as she continued to thoughtlessly stare at him. Mikael suddenly grabbed her hair once more drawing it back towards him. A knife suddenly appearing high above her body just above her heart. She moved reaching back for his hand to let her go. Her body thrashing under him as she begged for her life. The evil blonde man smiling wickedly at his helpless victim.

"No, please, I won't tell anyone," she begged slowly watching as the knife came down to her chest. The knife pierced her breast before making it to her chest. Her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head. Her lifeless body crashing on the floor as her blood started to pour out of her body.

A series of yells caused Elizabeth to stir slowly on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes to see Niklaus appearing above her. His hands cupping her cheeks ready to take care of her if necessary. Elizabeth moved her hand and grabbed his firmly. He had a brief smile slowly helping her up. She looked at her white dress and almost panicked remembering the events that took place. Her white dress bloodied from her chest to her stomach.

"The transformation isn't complete yet, Niklaus. She has to drink your mother's blood," Mikael ordered and he shook his head. Klaus held her close to him as Elizabeth placed her head on his chest. Elizabeth wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't make me go please, Klaus, I want to go home," she begged. Her heart started to pound wildly in her chest. She couldn't drink blood. What was happening around here? Elijah and Rebekah were sitting down at the table looking away from them.

"Do you remember how good it felt when you drank it, boy?" the father growled his temper quickly starting to show at his son's insolence. Niklaus looked down feeling ashamed of his weakness. He let go of his hold on Elizabeth and shoved her towards her father. Mikael grabbed her arm forcing her to her knees. Rebekah and Elijah watched as Esther brought out her cut arm towards her.

"You are so weak, Elizabeth. One day you will see the wonders that we did for you, ungrateful bitch," he growled and shoved her mouth on to his wife's arm. She started to suck on her arm as she started to feel high. Her eyes slowly closing before she was suddenly brought away from the older woman's arm.

The next few hours were a blur between drinking blood and not being able to go outside. Her parents didn't dare ask them about her whereabouts. They figured she was dead and left it at that. A few days passed before she was allowed to be in the sun once more. The family burned a white oak tree to make sure they would never die. Elizabeth started to become hungrier for more blood, but tried to control it. She didn't want to kill anyone for their blood. The hunger soon controlled her mind and she killed her first human. She mourned the death after bleeding him dry.

Life seemed to be back to normal before more tragedy struck her young life. Niklaus and she were in the forest joking and dancing. He kissed her lips softly before spotting a lonely human walking by them.

"My first kill and you get to watch me," he smiled and quickly ran towards him sucking the man's neck for blood. He snapped his neck causing the dead man to fall on the floor. The smile on his face quickly wiped away. Fear suddenly struck his face as he started to yell in pain. His body contorting to the ground in odd ways. She started to walk towards him slowly trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Father! Help! It hurts!" the anguished man cried out for his father to help. Tears poured down her cheeks watching him suffer in pain. Someone wrapped their arms around her waist dragging her away from Niklaus.

"No, he needs my help!" she tried to explain watching his eyes become a bright yellow color as he howled loudly. She watched in horror as her love was suddenly a werewolf. The creatures that killed people in their own village were one of their own. The look on Mikael's face was of pure disgust.

Mikael never forgave his wife for her indiscretions. His wife's son was a werewolf. A bastard child that could serve no use to him in this life. The small amount of love he had for him was gone. He forced his wife to start finding different spells to 'fix' Niklaus. His werewolf side needed to be gone for the safety of the family. Rebekah seemed bothered by something as they walked in the forest one night.

"I can't believe you are with my brother. After tonight you two will have the perfect life . . . hopefully," she smiled and stopped realizing the information she just revealed to Elizabeth. She stopped looking at Rebekah wide eyed. The evening with her was a way to distract her from seeing Niklaus. She took off from her best friend trying to find her love. A distant yell caught her attention rather quickly. The scene before her shocked her.

Esther was performing a spell by the fire. Niklaus was fighting his father on being tied up to wood. Elijah was suddenly helping his father tie him up. She bit her lip and rushed towards them. Rebekah appeared behind her.

"Elizabeth! Wait!" Rebekah yelled causing the other people to stare at her. The red head stopped in her tracks. Esther continuing with her spell as if nothing was wrong. She cared more about her witchcraft then her own son.

"Elizabeth, you have to get out of here," Elijah spoke grabbing her arms leading her towards his younger sister.

"No, you have to stop this. You can't let them do this to him. Nothing is wrong with him," she begged trying to fight him off. She hated that everyone was so much stronger then her. Elijah forced her to stare at him. His brown eyes staring into her green eyes.

"Forget about all of this Elizabeth. Forget my family and live your life like normal," he ordered and let her go. Elizabeth nodded looking away from the scene. Klaus demanding for her brother to take it back. The hybrid watched as the love of his life walk away without remembering him.


	2. Italy

**Author's Note: I am going to try and update this as fast as I can. I am going to be busy the rest of this month and next month. I hope you all enjoy this. Remember I don't own any of these characters or most of the ideas. I rewrote this story about nine times, so please bear with it. **

Over one hundred years passed since she last saw most of the Originals. She barely remembered anything that happened all that time ago. Elizabeth told her parents she was leaving and never looked back. They were long dead by now. Her siblings carried on the family line. Vampires could not have children. She found that out the hard way after being with a man for a few years. He tossed her aside as if she was nothing. Maybe she was one that as not to be loved.

A man was talking about the risk of vampires around the area. The man was animated about this 'problem' causing Elizabeth to want to get closer to see the dead people on the stakes. She noticed a black cage in the middle of the platform. The handsome man opened the cage allowing a man to walk out in the sun. The man appeared fine before starting to burn up. His screams of pain were too much to bear.

"This is wrong," she covered her eyes not wanting to be a witness to his death. The man seemed to be like her. He didn't choose to be a vampire. Someone probably changed him the same way that happened to her. She turned around not wanting to see the man burn to his death. The screams suddenly stopped as people cheered for their new 'hero.' A bad feeling started to take hold of her. She opened her eyes noticing two men staring back at her.

The brunette quickly looked away from her, but the blonde stared at her. His green eyes looking her up and down slowly. She started to feel violated as she turned away from him. A quick glare was sent his way as she walked away from him not knowing the creep. The blonde man suddenly appeared in front of her. She jumped and placed her hand over her chest.

"What do you want from me?" she asked her eyes turning dark. Small black lines started to form under her eyes. Her fangs growing slightly in her mouth as she bared them to him menacingly. Most men would have run in fear by now, but he laughed at her. He brought his head back as if she told the best jest.

"Do you honestly think you scare me?" he asked suddenly baring his teeth at her. She pretended to not be scared by this sudden act of retaliation. She never met someone that as like her before. The woman never turned her victims into vampires. The act was too cruel even for her standards. No one deserved the life she experienced. Some days she wished she would be dead instead of being alive.

She slowly started to turn back to her normal human appearance. He smirked once more and started to circle around her like a shark. The man's brother slowly walking towards her with a curt smile. He seemed to be the more serious one.

"Niklaus, I dare say you are scaring the poor woman," he scolded his brother and smiled at Elizabeth. She gulped not sure what to think of the two men.

"Dearest brother, she tried to attack me. Apparently, she is like one of us," he smirked at him and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. The amusement on his face was priceless. Elizabeth looked away seeing a woman walking away with the previous speaker.

"I see you are quite intrigued by our sister's lover as well. How good are you with getting information?" Elijah had her attention once more. The thought of being with a man that hated vampires frightened her. What if the man found out her secret? Niklaus watched her facial expressions closely. The way her nostrils flared up caused him to smile. This was definitely the woman he loved all those years ago. During the past one hundred years, he started becoming power hungry. He killed his mother and framed his father for the heinous act.

"Of course the bloody girl can get us information. She wants to bring down these people as much as we do," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him. Elizabeth slowly obliged leaning towards his toned body. The two men started to lead her towards their home. They taught her how to get information without as much as a hint of worry. Alexander quickly allowed her to be in his inner circle. Apparently, the town's pretty women were allowed in without as much as a second thought. Alexander wasn't much of a talker unless it was to Rebekah.

Alexander's men told her anything she asked about without a second thought. Well the compulsion didn't really help them much against her. They spoke about Alexander's "secret weapon" that could bring down the entire vampire race. Every night she would tell the brothers the new information she obtained throughout the day. Elijah would often thank her for the worthy information even if she couldn't find out what the secret weapon could possibly be.

Niklaus was sure to show her how pleased he was with her. He would pin her against the wall leaving soft kisses on her neck and lips. One night proved to be rather eventful for her. She told them about a party he was hosting. The three of them were invited to Alexander's home. Elijah and Niklaus were pleased with this. Elijah excused himself from the room to get ready for a plan. Elizabeth smiled at the hybrid and turned on her heel ready to leave.

The feeling of crashing backwards to the wall stunned her for a moment before being brought back to reality. Niklaus pinned her shoulders to the wall. His body pressing against hers tightly was keeping her from moving. His hands busying themselves around her waist rubbing his fingertips over her dress. He leaned in close and kissed her lips softly. She closed her eyes as his sweet kisses suddenly turned hungry. He grabbed her legs wrapping them around his hips. She crossed her legs and moaned loudly.

"I have waited so long for you to come back, my Elizabeth," he whispered and touched the bottom of her lip with his thumb. She wasn't sure the meaning behind his words. She always came back to him no matter the event. The compulsion really worked on the humans. Her lips planted themselves on his thumb. He continued kissing her once more raising the bottom of her dress higher.

"Klaus," she whispered forgetting about Alexander, Elijah, and Rebekah. All that mattered right now was him being with her. His hips started to grind against hers. She could feel his excitement rubbing against her. He bit her lip playfully yanking on the bottom of her lip. He moaned in the kiss grinding into her some more. His fingers snaking through her long hair pulling back her neck.

"You are staying with me tonight. I want an encore of this tomorrow," he whispered roughly against her neck. He kissed the front of her neck adding small bites to the mix. She moaned once more shivering in his arms. The door suddenly opened causing Klaus to quickly move away from her. She landed on her feet and tried to rearrange her appearance. Elijah walked in the room with a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

"Elizabeth, I believe you should be getting back. Alexander will worry," he spoke briefly and opened the door wider. Her face's color matched the hairs on her head as she took off quickly. The brothers talking about bad timing and the plan behind her. The next day was the party with Rebekah's love. Elijah had one of his servants deliver the perfect dress for the occasion. A paper was left giving a brief description of what was to be expected tonight. Another piece of paper was from Klaus longing to hold her once more.

The day flew by and night quickly darkened the land. She didn't know what to expect from tonight. The party began with Alexander and Rebekah talking to their guests. Elizabeth wasn't one to follow the rules from anyone. She didn't want to be surrounded by all of these people. Niklaus was bugging her mind all night tonight. The blonde hadn't made an appearance at the party yet. She decided to go upstairs leaving the people to their party.

"Where could he be?" she asked herself walking inside her room. She removed her dress slowly to change into something a little more comfortable. The room was dark with the moon brightening up the room a tad. She sighed to herself walking towards the bed. She suddenly stood on some clothes by her bed. She quickly grabbed a knife from her drawer ready to attack whoever invaded her room.

"Are you going to attack me, love?" a smooth voice suddenly captured her ears. The knife suddenly cluttered to the floor as two lovers were joined in bed that night. Elizabeth woke up that night completely satisfied by the events that had transpired. Elizabeth looked over to Niklaus sleeping peacefully.

_Slam!_

Something was going on outside of the confines of her room. She stood up from her bed quickly placing on her plain, white dress. She walked outside the room watching Alexander come out of Elijah's room bloody. A scream escaped her lips as two men suddenly grabbed her from behind. She tried to escape from their grasp. Alexander walked towards her with a dagger in his hand.

"You think we are that stupid? I can spot a vampire from miles away," he growled lowly towards her. The men snickered causing her to gulp with fear. She tried to move her arm from being in their grasp.

"At least you are putting up more of a fight then that little vampire bitch. All I had to do was shove the dagger in her heart. The look of betrayal was the best," he started to play with the dagger in his hands. Elizabeth watched the dagger fly between his hands. He grabbed the dagger securely in his right hand.

"Nik!" she screamed loudly before watching the dagger plunge into her heart. The pain was surreal. Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head immediately. The men shoved her to the ground without a care in the world. She lay on her back turning to see the men going to her bedroom. Klaus was going to be in trouble and there was nothing she could do. Alexander's silhouette showed the dagger high above his head. The moment he started to shove the dagger down her world went dark.

Elizabeth could hear two men talking around her body. They talked about a man by the name of Christopher Columbus. Their manner of talk was different from when she last remembered. She felt one of them trying to remove her ring. Her eyes suddenly popped open glaring at the man. One of the men yelled loudly as she attacked the man stealing her ring. The blood gushing into her mouth caused her to nearly go into ecstasy.

The man dropped to the floor letting go of her ring. She placed her ring back on and looked at the other man. He backed away into the tree, trembling and crying. She kicked the dead man into the now empty grave without a care.

"I won't be killing you, but I would like to know, what year is it?" she asked casually wondering if the men had done anything else to her body.

"It is 1491, my lady," the man answered quickly. The words passed through her ears but not her mind. She died over three hundred years ago. Niklaus left her to rot in the bloody coffin without even looking for her. The hate and pain she felt in her heart as too much to bear. Elizabeth took off keeping her promise to not kill the man. She wasn't sure where she was running off to, but wanted to leave Italy forever.

"You are dead to me, Niklaus Mikaelson," she vowed secretly before running to a dock. The boat seemed to be ready to leave Italy. The farther she could get to this place the better.

"Evening, miss how would you like a trip to England?" the toothless man asked with a smile. Elizabeth smiled at the man and looked into his eyes.

"You will take me to England and give me all the riches on your boat,"


	3. Time Travel

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays All! I hope you have an exciting time with friends/family. First, I knew this took a while to write. I had drama with real life and I have rewritten this five times. It took me almost two hours to write just two pages. I woke up at 5:30 a.m. to make sure to send this out. XD! I hope you enjoy this and consider it a Christmas present from me. My apologies for the curse words. I am feeling rather sassy today. My poor husband hahaha.**

The journey to England was a long one. The ship rocked back and forth through the rough seas. She compelled all the men to work through the worst weather. She fed off all of the men except the children. The men treated her like a princess. They made sure she was fed and had the captain's bed. They never made her work on the boat. Life with the men made her see a different side of people. These men were leaving Italy to have a new life.

They made it to England after a long six month journey. The sight of people and land made her start to regain her insanity once more. How could her lover and his family leave her like that? Were the humans even so cruel? She was cooped up in the ship like a caged animal. Now she was free to talk to the people of this miserable town and live out her life here, perhaps.

She wanted to settle down with a man. One that wouldn't mind a woman that couldn't bare children. He, of course, would have to be rich and not related to the Originals in any way. No Mikaelsons would certainly make her life a lot simpler. The world seemed to be far more different then the life she had three hundred years ago.

"Land ahoy!" one of the men cried out as he sat on the mast. Elizabeth gathered some more of the gold from the treasure chests. She wanted to make sure a pretty lady such as she had enough money to last in the new world. The men walked off the ship with her following closely after them. She compelled them to forget her face and live out their lives.

The town was full of the rich and poor rummaging through the town's marketplace and stores. There was a lot of talk of the king and his queen. She started to walk around the many stores wondering what seemed to be the items of the week. Humans never valued the items they already had. They wanted new things every week.

She noticed two children trying to take some food for their family. The owner was talking to a nobleman not paying attention to the kids. She watched the children take an apple before a woman yelled that they were stealing. The owner turned to see the two children stealing from him. He yelled at them to leave and grabbed one of their arms.

"Don't you dare hurt my children," she growled at the man staring at him threateningly. The man scoffed and pointed a sword at her. The man didn't seem to be the most subtle of the bunch. He made quick actions.

"These little monsters were going to steal from me. They deserve to be punished. I don't care if these were your kids or not," he growled and stretched out one of their arms. The townspeople looked on with interest not having much to do. She moved quickly and grabbed the man's arm breaking it in her grasp. The man yelled in pain and fell to the floor. Elizabeth quickly turned to the children telling them to run. They thanked her and they were gone with some of the spoils they received from the cart. The man yelled loudly and stood up grabbing her neck roughly and shoving her to the wall.

_Shit!_

She didn't want to draw much more attention to the idea of vampires. The man grabbed a dagger from his side and smirked. The smile was menacing and he clearly had more harsh intentions for her.

"I am going to make sure you pay me some how you little. . ." the man stopped as a sword pushed through his chest. The sword just stopping just before pushing through her chest. A quick gasp left her throat as the man fell to the ground. Her savior stood before her with a small smirk on his face.

"Why, miss Elizabeth, excuse my staring, but I never thought I would see you again," Elijah spoke with a playful tone. The famous smirk appearing on his face. He stepped over the dead man's body and kissed the top of her hand. A mixture of joy and heartache taking over her emotions. How could this man want to see her after abandoning her?

"You have some nerve showing yourself to me. You left me back there trying to take down Alexander," she wanted to scream, shout, and slap him. Her face started to burn a bright red to match her hair. The smirk on his face remained the same. The sick bastard was enjoying her temper tantrum.

"You are your brother are both the same," she accused and pointed a finger at him. Her actions caused the smirk to wipe away from his face. Elijah never liked being compared to his rash brother. He had a level head on his shoulders. He wasn't one to act out without thinking of the consequences.

"You know that is not true. Why are you so upset?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her. His face seemed genuine about her worries. Did he not know of her being 'dead' for three hundred years? She wouldn't fall prey to his mind tricks.

"You left me in Italy to die. I was in a box for three hundred years. Why didn't any of you look for me?" she asked sadly. The look on his face told a story to her. He didn't know anything that happened that night. He woke up because of Niklaus and Rebekah. He took a few steps back.

"I beg of your forgiveness, but I did not know where you were. Niklaus brushed off any questions that I had. . ." he stopped when an irate look suddenly appeared on her face. Niklaus didn't care what happened to her. Her heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces. She risked her life to take down Alexander. She was stupid to think that they would be together.

"Did he move on?" she asked and bit her lip. He looked down and away from her. He cleared his throat not wanting to answer her question. The tears begged to pour down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and pushed her emotions aside. The sick feeling in her stomach lingering around her body.

"I am glad that you are alive, miss Elizabeth. I guess it is true what my brother says," he spoke trying to draw her attention. She turned to look at him once more.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness," he mocked his baby brother. His brother was right. He was left without Katherine and now Elizabeth was without her Klaus.

"I should go," she spoke after letting all her emotions start to settle. This wasn't Elijah's fault and she didn't want to take it out on him. The feeling of loneliness taking a hold of her heart.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth. Good bye," he whispered and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes allowing a single tear to fall down her cheek. He wiped the tear away with his thumb. One last sad smile met his gaze before she left him standing in the alley.

The woman wandered around the world never looking for the Mikaelsons again. Nothing good ever came out of that family. She was now used goods to them. Time passed and she eventually stopped thinking about her lost love. The feelings of hatred eventually gave way to being able to accept other men in her life. She never stayed long with men before moving on to another. They were nothing like Klaus. She wanted to find vampires to be with which eventually happened in the 1900s. She never settled down always imagining the disapproving look of the Mikaelsons.

_"You are an Original and should conduct yourself as such"_

The voice in her head would often tell her. More time went on and she was eventually in a small town called Mystic Falls. She could smell all the werewolves traipsing around the town like they owned it. She always hated werewolves. The 1800s was a bad century to be a werewolf. She ripped apart tribes of them without feeling sorry for them. Elizabeth could never explain why she hated werewolves. Just a hate that she had inside of her that she acted on.

"Miss Schwartz," a man called out louder causing her to jump in her seat. The man stood over her with a look of superiority on his face. She smiled warmly at the older man and stood up.

"I am sorry, sir, please call me Elizabeth," she shook his hand smiling wider. The man raised an eyebrow wondering about his most recent hire. His newest employee would be a waitress for his Mystic Grill. She would work the night shift. She knew nothing about all of bartending, but figured she won the job over her looks.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth, you are scheduled today. I will be checking on you several times today," he spoke before vanishing to his office. The night started out slowly before teenagers and adults started to pile in the grill. She passed out the alcohol quickly along with the food. She made a few mistakes, but quickly covered them up.

"You are doing great," a blonde teenager complimented on her. She smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"Thanks I am trying, Matt," she confessed and moved her bangs behind her ear. He nodded and walked off to continue taking orders. The bar closed at midnight. She started to walk to her car groaning softly. Her head was pounding from her headache and her feet were sore from the constant walking. Elizabeth didn't mind the tips she made tonight though. She started to look through her purse to find her keys. Her keys were finally in her hand ready to open the car door.

"Elizabeth, I am quite pleased to see you," a woman's voice spoke from behind her. She jumped and dropped her keys. She turned around to look at the woman. The blonde woman smiled at her. A motherly feeling rubbed off on her, but she could sense something else. The taller woman reached down and grabbed her keys. The smile disappeared from the other's face.

"Oh, right, you won't remember me. I am Esther, dear. I wanted to tell you about the ball and you are invited dear," she gave her envelope. Elizabeth grabbed the envelope from the older woman and smiled. How did this woman know her? She looked familiar but couldn't quite place her in her past. The faces of one thousand people suddenly flashed in her mind.

"Thanks," she smiled awkwardly trying to forget about the past. The woman hugged her and grabbed her arms as if to admire her. The woman's warm brown eyes scanning her from head to toe. Time had obviously been good to her. She couldn't see all of the emotional scars that ravaged her soul.

"I hope to see you tomorrow. Remember to dress to impress," Elizabeth looked down at the envelope and back up to see the woman had vanished. She slipped the keys inside of the key hole and started the car.

"Whelp, it is good that I am off tomorrow," she sighed and opened the envelope.

_The Mikaelsons requests the pleasure of your company . . ._

More words were etched on the paper, but she didn't bother reading the rest. Her heart started to pound in her chest. That woman must be related to them. She brought her head back to lean against the chair. Thoughts of being able to avoid the ball started to enter her mind.

_Mikaelson . . ._

_Elijah . . ._

_Niklaus . . ._

"Fuck!" she screamed loudly in her car and started to drive to her apartment.


	4. Ball

**Author's Note: So I have a new obsession called Foamy the Squirrel. According to my husband and friend I have his personality. I am a neurotic squirrel apparently! Oh and Joseph Morgan is in a movie called Open Grave. I drooled seeing the trailer because damn he is fine. Anyways do not expect a new story until January so read slow! XOXO - Brianna**

Elizabeth pulled up to the Originals Mansion and sat in her car wondering if she should get out and hand her keys to the valet. The Mansion was gorgeous, nothing like her small apartment. They must have invested in Apple before it went huge. Lights clung to the topiary on the front lawn. The driveway was big enough to have multiple cars on it. The mansion was two stories tall with a balcony in the middle.

Her heart started to pound loudly as the valet walked to her car. The thoughts of the Mikaelsons wealth must have distracted her. No way could she possibly escape now with all the cars behind her. She took a deep breath and slipped out of her car. Her car was definitely not as nice as the others. The valet grabbed the keys from her hand and looked at the car with a chuckle. The man shrugged at her and reached in his pocket.

"Mr. Mikaelson told me to give you this," he spoke and handed her a piece of paper. She grabbed the paper from him. The man smiled at her and bowed.

"Have a good night, miss, you look wonderful," he complimented watching her step away from him and towards the entrance. A green dress with small studded diamonds and no shoulder straps made her green eyes shine. Elizabeth smiled warmly at his words. She stopped a couple of feet later and unfolded the paper.

_ I would love for you to be my date if you will have me;  
Meet me at the bottom of the stairs after my welcoming if you accept.  
-Elijah_

Her heart pounded as she re-read the letter making sure this wasn't a joke. A small piece of her saddened from Niklaus not wanting her. Elijah wanted to be her date. The thought of accompanying the straight headed vampire enlightened her. She would have a date to this ball after all. A new found courage started to dwell within her and she held her head up high. The guests were already starting to gather around the stairs that held the Originals. Elizabeth slipped through the crowd of people and towards the bottom of the stairs. Pair of eyes was watching her closely, but she chose to ignore them.

Elijah made his speech and walked downstairs after the announcement of a dance. He walked downstairs and bowed low in front of her. He stretched out his hand and she accepted his hand. He wrapped her arm between his torso and arm. They walked to another room adorned with chandeliers. She couldn't believe the beauty of the place. They set up for the dance and followed their partners' one step at a time.

Klaus was dancing with a blonde woman. She seemed to want to be anywhere else but there. Elizabeth would have died just to be in his arms for five minutes. What was so good about her? She was some blonde high school brat. Elizabeth was the one that risked her life to bring down Alexander. Klaus seemed absolutely smitten with her. The only woman that could lighten up his cruel, dark world.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth, I am glad that you decided to accompany me tonight," he whispered and looked in her eyes. A smile appeared on her red lips. He twirled her around and grabbed her hand once more. His arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she spoke freely now that they were closer together. A smile appeared on his handsome face causing her to catch her breath. She had never seen him like this before. Seven hundred years ago he was an older brother of sorts. They would play games and talk about the future as if they had a clue. They dreamed of a world were vampires would rule. She looked at Elijah once more.

"I have something to confess to you. I don't trust my mother," he whispered closely to her ear. Elizabeth nodded in understanding. His hold on her tensed as his thoughts raced through his mind. The moral Elijah was dumbfounded at the evil that might be falling on them through his own mother. He relaxed once he noticed the pained expression on her face.

"She wants an audience with the Gilbert girl. I think she has other intentions," he whispered and looked at her seriously. Her heart started to pound in her chest. She wasn't the only one that didn't trust the witch. A quick nod made him smile and kissed her cheek softly. He excused himself from the dance. Elizabeth sighed and walked out of the room. Guests were laughing and talking about the new truce between the vampires and locals.

Esther started to make her way down the stairs looking as regal as ever. She talked about her family being together once more. The vampire tried to remember if Niklaus, Elijah, or Kol ever talked about their mother. No talk of her ever happened before tonight. She figured that she died before ever meeting the Mikaelsons. She held the champagne close to her lips.

_Something isn't right here . . ._

She scanned the room and noticed Elijah standing with the "Gilbert girl". He wasn't drinking from the cup like his brothers and sister. He was looking at the tan woman by him and finally drank. She figured the champagne was clean and drank the drink quickly. A couple of seconds later and nothing was wrong with her. Vervain would have burned her throat by now. A quick sigh of relief made her start to act normal once more.

The music started to fill the house once more. Rebekah made her way towards Elizabeth with a serious look on her face.

"I am glad that you came tonight. Elijah has been talking about you these last few centuries. He doesn't dare talk about you in front of Klaus though," the blonde vampire spoke looking at Elijah and Klaus. Klaus was busy with the blonde woman while Elijah was looking for someone in the room, probably herself.

"Thank you, Rebekah, have a good evening with your man," she noticed the blonde man waiting for her to get back to him. Rebekah blushed and turned around to be with her date.

"Just don't hurt him," her voice rang through her ears causing her to recollect her thoughts. She needed to go outside for some fresh air. She figured Elijah had some feelings for her, but not to talk about her for all those years. He knew of her soft spot for Klaus, maybe his pity was causing him to have feelings for her. She walked up the steps and found double doors that led outside. An all to familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I see you are with my brother now. I always had a thing for redheads. When is it my turn?" a voice behind her spoke. She turned around to see Kol standing with a coy smile on his face. A look of anger and resentment passed through her face. The brunette male walked around her before pausing in front of her.

"Absolutely ravishing," he looked her up and down shamelessly. His eyes popped up with his famous smirk. He grabbed her arm roughly and smiled. She tried to remove her limb from his grasp. He held on tighter to her.

"If you don't let me go I will scream," she threatened and he shrugged it off. The guests downstairs chatting loudly enough to drown out any screams. A person suddenly appeared behind Kol and broke his neck. Kol's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crashed on the floor by her feet. She looked up to see Elijah standing above his brother. Elijah grabbed her hand and led her away from his brother.

The cool night air caused her to relax from the night. So many emotions were swirling in her mind. Niklaus managing to not even speak or look at her tonight was on the top. How could he be so cold? Apparently their affair a few centuries ago meant nothing to him.

"Elena Gilbert told me my mother has pure intentions," he spoke softly and removed his tuxedo coat. He wrapped it around her slender body and smiled. The actions were nice even if she didn't feel cold.

"I am sorry about my brother. I will be sure to talk to him tonight," he spoke with a look of detest on his face. She smiled and walked around the small balcony. Elijah walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I am sorry for all the pain my brothers have put you through, what I have put you through," he whispered in her ear. His hand rubbing her back affectionately. The full moon shining brightly on them was showing the happenings outside clearly. She turned around and stared in his brown eyes.

"This is not your fault. I am glad that you are here. You were the perfect date," she complimented. He smiled at her while a familiar song started to play through the house.

"I compelled the band to play this song to cap off the evening. May you honor me with this last dance?" he bowed and stuck out his right hand. She smiled and accepted his hand for one last dance. The soft sounds coming from the instruments were alluring to her. He spun her around and held her close to him. The song was slowly coming to an end. She started to lean in closer to him. Their eyes were closed, his lips brushing over hers. A commotion suddenly causing them to separate from each other. The sudden loss of his body pressed against hers made her feel a sense of loss.

They rushed downstairs to see a man by the name of Damon hovering over Kol. She didn't mind too much about Kol's current predicament. Jackass deserved a dagger to his heart and in a really small coffin. Damon turned on his heel and walked off after speaking to the Gilbert girl. He spoke about not wanting to be a problem. The opposite was attacking the resident douche bag and breaking his neck. Klaus and Elijah dragged their brother back inside to his bedroom.

The valet pulled up with her car and tipped him for the service. She needed to be alone for a while to sort out her many thoughts. By the time she made it home, she was more confused than ever. Klaus wanted nothing to do with her and left her buried for centuries. Elijah suddenly wanted to be more than just friends with her. Esther had pure intentions to make the family whole once more.

She pulled up to her apartment complex and walked to her apartment. The feeling like someone had been in here causing the hairs on her neck to stand up. She looked around her house to make sure no one was lingering around her house. The party left her worn out and thirsty. She walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle from inside. She took a huge gulp of water and dropped her water bottle.

"Ah!" she screamed in pain and clutched her throat. She started to cough and keeled over in pain. Elizabeth continued to cough as she fell to her kitchen floor. She slammed her hand to the floor trying to regain composure. She gasped for deep breaths of air and shoved the water bottle away from her. She tried to stand up to get to her bed. The burning feeling inside her throat and chest were starting to go away.

"Vervain, someone put vervain in this water," she tried to wrap her head around the idea of someone trying to poison her. They didn't put enough vervain in the water to kill her. The act was a clear message that someone was out there to hurt her.


	5. Answers

**Author's Note: Not sure if anyone reads this but oh well. I have an upper respiratory infection! I have been sick for two weeks now. I made sure to write this for you guys. I hope you like it. I am going to TRY to have another one out before my birthday on the 21st. :D! So enjoy and don't forget to tell me your likes and dislikes of the story please. Oh and we are over one thousand readers. Thanks to those who have stuck with me. Thanks to those who took the times to follow and favorite this story.**

Elizabeth woke up the next day groaning after remembering last night. She didn't know how to tell her landlord that this apartment's security sucked. The thought of someone walking in her apartment without any trouble scared her. A compelled human must have done this to her. No one knew before last night that she was a vampire. Why would someone want to hurt her? Kol couldn't have done this to her. He was more of a tear the limbs off kind of guy. None of the other Originals would want to hurt her.

She slipped out of bed knowing she had to get ready for work. She checked her car before getting in, wondering if anyone would tamper with her brakes. The test drive around the apartment proved that her brakes were perfect. The drive to work seemed short with the thoughts of the ball. Elijah was on her mind as much as she hated to admit it. He was so different than the other vampires she had chosen to be her lover. He was noble and kind. Elijah would never assert himself on anyone like Klaus.

Elizabeth parked her car and walked inside seeing the pub already buzzing with customers. Men and women were playing pool. The bar stools filled quickly for those looking to have a weekend buzz. The tables filled with families eating their meals. Some of the fellow waitresses were being hit on by some of the bar hoppers. An apron was quickly placed on her and she was ready to start serving alcohol.

"Order up," the chef called ringing the bell with his spatula. Elizabeth grimaced at the thought of something just touching raw meat was now touching the bell. The waitress grabbed the plates and handed them to her customers. The hungry people smiled and thanked her quickly. The humans were a small family with a baby. She wondered what it would be like to have a child. Would she have been a mother over 1,000 years ago? Niklaus would have been their father.

"Hello, love," Kol smiled warmly taking a seat at the bar with Klaus right next to him. She rolled her eyes in response and moved on to the people away from them to serve. The couple shook their head not knowing what they quite wanted. She turned to see Kol glaring at them and her.

"Oh, that is not going to get you a nice tip is it? How about we have a chat with your boss?" he asked while Klaus looked down trying to avoid laughing. The red head brought her head back and sighed. She moved over to them once more.

"What now?" she asked rudely not bothering to take down their orders. Kol was having the time of his life by annoying her. Kol ordered for them and smirked. Elizabeth grabbed two beer glasses and filled them to the top with their booze. The men drank happily while watching her. Kol cleared his throat and tapped the empty cup against the counter.

"I am waiting," he spoke in a cocky voice. The bartender grabbed the glass and filled it back up for him. She placed it in front of him and he smiled in response. He took a sip from his drink and placed it back down on the table.

"So, how is my brother in bed? And I don't mean this one. We all heard your screams back in Italy," Kol cleared himself of any misunderstanding by motioning Niklaus with his head. She felt her face heat up remembering the times back in Italy. She looked down not wanting to give either of them the satisfaction.

"We didn't do anything. By the way, how is your neck? Elijah sure put you in your place last night," she smiled and started to pretend she was examining his neck. He gripped his glass harder causing it to break. She jumped and looked at him. His once playful eyes now spoke of murder. She was never able to get to him before like this. Kol stood up about to leap over the bar before Klaus put his hand on his shoulder.

"Enough of this banter. I grow bored. Get him another drink," Klaus spoke looking directly in her eyes before spinning the two around. Elizabeth quickly cleaned up the broken glass and poured him another drink. The two men started to talk about other things before the blonde woman from last night walked in the bar. Their talk quickly turned into the new woman, Caroline. She had on a low cut dress and quickly dismissed Klaus' advances. A quick chuckle escaped her lips before she was quiet once more. Klaus left without another word after her.

Kol, bored once more, walked off to bother one of the women at the pool table. Elizabeth cleaned their drinks and checked her watch. Perfect, time to leave this place filled with horrible people. She clocked out and took the trash out with her. She walked to the side of the grill and threw the trash away in the dumpster. People were fighting. The sound of breaking bones was always familiar to her. She raced to the side to see Elijah, Klaus, and some other man standing. Elijah smiled briefly upon seeing her. Two bodies lay on the floor at Niklaus' feet.

Elijah walked downstairs towards the unknown vampire. He threatened Damon about having Rebekah kill Elena. She was surprised by the threat from Elijah. He usually had some sort of patience to him. The vampire told him about the old witch house. Kol groaned and stood up. Elizabeth was happy to see him in some sort of discomfort. Elijah grabbed her hand and turned to his brothers.

"Come on, I think we need to visit our mother," he spoke quickly and the four vampires took off towards Elijah's car. The car ride was long and silent. She didn't know how to address the fact that their own mother wanted to kill them. He had his left hand on the wheel and his other hand close to hers.

"Why would mother do this to us?" Kol finally broke the silence that held the car for so long. Elizabeth turned to Elijah expecting answers.

"Esther wants nature to be balanced once more at our sacrifice," he answered driving down the long hallway. His answer was cold as ice. She smiled and moved her hand to touch his affectionately.

"It will be okay. Those Salvatore brothers told us where it is happening and we will find a way to stop this," she promised not sure if she could keep the promise to them. The brothers remained quiet and she turned to look out the window. Kol dying would be a secret blessing, but she couldn't bear to lose Elijah. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her world still needed Niklaus in it.

Elijah parked his car and the inhabitants quickly walked out. Kol led the group followed by Klaus, Elijah and Elizabeth. She started to become nervous not wanting to see the treachery the woman was going to do to them. Torches' light signaled where they would find their mother. They walked over towards her. A look of panic on her face for their arrival.

The flames started to roar the closer they walked to the pentagram. Five torches for her five children. Elizabeth stood between Klaus and Elijah. Elijah's arm was in front of her as if to protect her if something happened. She could see her ex watching them from the side. Kol was the first to speak against Finn, her favorite child. Esther spoke of the victims that the three of them killed in the past. She felt their pain and suffered for them.

"And you, Elizabeth, you walk around my sons and don't really know them. You could have been saved. How was your water last night? " she spoke cruelly. She poisoned her water. She glared at her gripping Elijah's arm roughly. How dare she poison her?

"You might want to thank Finn and your landlord for that," she laughed softly and closed her eyes. She was close to performing the spell to kill off her children. Hopefully, the Salvatore brothers could stop her spell. She bit her lip and buried her head in Elijah's shoulder. There was nothing they could do.

"No," she suddenly spoke with her eyes closed. She begged for the witch's ancestors to not abandon her. The torches surrounding the pentagram started to roar wildly. Elijah turned covering her eyes and burying his face on the top of her head. The fire suddenly died and Finn along with their mother was gone. They inspected the pentagram for any trace of them.

The group walked back to Elijah's car and dropped off his siblings. The drive to her job was long and quiet. The tension in the air hung heavily. Elijah parked his car next to hers and stepped out leaning against her car. She unlocked her car door and smiled at him. His face showed something was wrong with him.

"She was right. I used my siblings. I hurt innocent people," his voice sounded so sad to hear. She moved to him and shook her head.

"You had to do what you had to do to stop her from killing you guys. This doesn't make you a bad person, Elijah. You are not bad," she tried to make him feel better about himself. She placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and felt her hand on his cheek. He moved his hand and grabbed hers. He placed her hand on his chest where his heart would be beating if he was alive. He dropped her hand and leaned in close.

"I am sorry for everything my family has done to you. I will be one less problem," he told her and walked to his car to leave her. He started his car and looked at her once more before going back to his home. She sighed going back to her car and returning to her apartment. She stepped out of the car wondering if he would ever come back. Elizabeth walked up the stairs wondering how a mother could want to kill her children.

"Evening," a voice spoke in front of her door. She looked up to see Klaus standing there with a sad look on his face.

"Everyone is gone. My brothers fled me and I just want to be alone right now," Klaus spoke and looked in her eyes. Elizabeth fought the urge to slap him for the years she was buried inside the coffin without anyone looking for her. The smell of alcohol on his breath lingering in the air for a little too long for her comfort.

"You left me in that coffin for all those years in Italy. Forgive me for not wanting to throw you a pity party," she pushed past him and unlocked her door. She walked in her apartment yet left her door open. He stood at her door with his hands crossed in front of him. Elizabeth watched him closely and closed her eyes.

"Come in, Niklaus," she spoke briefly and watched him walk in the apartment. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He smiled at her rubbing his hands together. His face resembling that of someone winning a great prize in a tournament. She continued to watch him closely.

"You are trying to replace me with my brother," he accused pointing his finger at her. Elizabeth glared at him not quite believing what she was hearing.

"You didn't care about me, Nik, you wanted me gone in that coffin," she spoke quickly and he shoved a chair to the ground roughly. A loud thud sounding off in her room. She cursed hoping the people under her would not wake up from his recent temper tantrum. He shoved her against the wall with thoughts of Italy playing in her mind.

"You always wanted him didn't you? Even when we were bloody children! I saw the way he looked at you. He is the noble one isn't he? While I am just the bastard," he spoke loudly grabbing her shoulders roughly.

"What are you talking about? I have only known you for a couple hundred years," she spoke before he touched her arm causing her to see his past along with her own. Their world seemed to melt away drawing her into his mind.


	6. Revelations

**Author's Note: Yes, it is very short, but I have been helping my husband trying to promote his ham (radio) festival on January 31st and February 1st. My 23rd birthday is tomorrow! Woooo!**

_"What if the werewolves find us?" a young Elizabeth asked worried about the creatures currently walking above the caverns. Tears started falling down her cheek as she sniffed a few times trying to stay quiet. Elijah hugged her close and smiled weakly at her. She grabbed her friend closer burying her head in his chest._

_"We are going to be okay. I promise," he whispered watching their parents patrolling through the caverns. He pets her hair softly allowing his fingers to go between the strands of her hair. Niklaus walked towards them glaring at their tender moment. He had always been jealous of his brother and his girlfriend's relationship._

_"What is this?" he asked coldly as Elizabeth and Elijah separated from each other. She looked at Niklaus in shock. The look on his face pure anger with a look of hurt in his eyes. Elizabeth shook her head while Elijah stared at Niklaus._

_"He was just comforting me because I am scared, Nik," she tried to explain while nodding. He continued to stare at them before walking over to them. He sat down next to Elizabeth pulling her close to him. She rubbed her back and kissed her head softly. Elijah and Elizabeth knew not to push the matter. The temper was averted to him being pleasant with her. Elizabeth rested herself against the blonde while Elijah looked on with envy._

**The scene slowly started to change around them . . .**

_Elizabeth was laying on the floor with blood over where her heart laid in her body. The hut filled with the Mikaelsons, yet two were worried about the woman lying on the floor. Niklaus rushed over to her shaking as he started to sob. His love lay on the floor dead. He wished he was stronger to have protected her._

_"She is not dead, you stupid boy," Mikael growled at his son as he watched him blubber over Elizabeth like a pathetic fool. Niklaus clenched his fist watching his father closely. Elijah looked at Elizabeth and Niklaus not sure how to act._

_"You killed her! I love her!" he yelled and placed his hands on her cheeks. Mikael turned to him ready to strike him for his insolence. Elijah stood up ready to separate the two of them if need be. He was more worried about removing Niklaus' love from any danger._

_"We gave her a chance to fight off the wolves, boy," he countered and stopped watching the body on the floor start to move. Elizabeth suddenly woke up gasping for air. A look of relief fell over Nik's face seeing her safe. His father suddenly mentioned the blood she had to ingest. She looked at him panicking, yet was suddenly dragged to the woman to drink her blood from her cut wrist._

Klaus released her hands and looked away from her. His face scowled as he watched her try to process everything quickly.

"And now all of your treachery along with his," he growled and grabbed her wrists roughly. He shoved her closer to the wall. Her head hitting the wall with a thud softly.

_A woman lay dead on the floor. Her body ravaged with bite marks on her neck. The red head vampire crumpled on the woman. She had the woman's dress' fabric balled up in her fists. Someone suddenly grabbed her shoulder causing the vampire to thrash about wildly. She yelled at the intruder to let her go or she will attack them. The intruder turned her around showing Elijah in front of her._

_"Stop, it is me," he whispered harshly and sighed looking at Elizabeth's tear and blood stained face. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks as she felt the shame burn on her face. Elijah's thumbs wiped away her tears. He dropped down to his knees and hugged her close. Sobs slipped out of her body causing her to shake against him. He cupped her face and sighed._

_"She was my friend," she confessed more tears flowing from her eyes. "I was hungry. She begged me to stop. I couldn't," she continued to admit shaking her head in his hands. He shook his head and kissed the top of her head._

_"You didn't mean to kill her. We all have done things we regret," he tried to soothe her aching heart. He wondered if she would survive being a vampire if she was this emotional. She nodded and slowly stood up with his aide._

_"We need to bury her. I don't want her to die alone like this," she wiped her nose and looked down once more. Elijah walked to the side of the hut grabbing a shovel and handing it to Elizabeth. He grabbed the dead human carrying her bridal style. They walked out to the woods and she started to dig her grave. She dug the grave pretty deep, not wanting her to be discovered. Elijah placed the dead inside her grave and started to cover the body with dirt.  
_

_He finished in no time and hugged her one more time._

"_Thank you, Elijah, Klaus would have told me to leave her there. I couldn't," she closed her eyes as salty tears continued to bore down her face. He rubbed her back with her head in the crook of his neck. He placed his hand on the back of her head. A noise suddenly caused them to split apart quickly. Elijah grabbed the shovel and they walked back to the hut. _  
_  
_Elizabeth pulled away from him not knowing what to say. Is that how she did not remember them? She looked at him and then the ground. She groaned holding her head. Her brain was on overdrive trying to remember everything that she saw. She was definitely young in that time. She was with Niklaus and Elijah. She took a few steps back and ran her fingers through her hair.

"And then he compelled you away from us. Your savior wanted you away from me," he moved away from her growling.

"You are lying," she stopped once Klaus turned around.

"Stop, I don't want to see anymore," she raised her hands up wanting to push him away from her. He grabbed her hands roughly once more shoving her against the wall once more. He shoved his hips to hers to keep her still.

**Last scene . . .  
**  
_Esther was by a fire causing it to roar under her. Niklaus was tired to some wood begging for his brother to help him. Mikael yelled at his eldest son to help him. Elijah quickly helped his father with bounding his younger brother to the wooden poles. The red haired woman rushed towards them to save her love. Elijah rushed towards Elizabeth grabbing her arms._

_"Elizabeth, you have to get out of here," Elijah spoke quickly trying to drag her towards Rebekah._

_"No, you have to stop this. You can't let them do this to him. Nothing is wrong with him," she begged trying to fight him off. She hated that everyone was so much stronger then her. Elijah forced her to stare at him. His brown eyes staring into her green eyes acting serious._

_"Forget about all of this Elizabeth. Forget my family and live your life like normal," he ordered and let her go. Elizabeth nodded looking away from the scene. Klaus demanding for her brother to take it back. The hybrid watched as the love of his life walk away without remembering him. Elijah looked on watching her with a frown on his face. He lowered his head and looked at Klaus once more._

Elizabeth couldn't believe everything swirling around in her head. There was still a block in her mind prohibiting her from accepting all of this. She still couldn't see herself as a child or when Niklaus and she shared their first kiss. She started to hate him. He used the first woman that ever loved him. He left her in the coffin and knew she was expendable to him now. He was only here because he was drunk. _  
_  
"Leave, before I show you the true wrath of a woman scorned," she pointed her finger at the door. Tears were streaming down her face. He scowled and took off before she could make good on her promise. She dropped to her knees not sure what to make out of everything. They were a couple at one point before Elijah tore them apart. She rested her head against her knees.


End file.
